Lego Linguistics
by memihime
Summary: Mira and Mahavir decide to make a Lego castle together, but things become strange when Hinten overhears their conversation from the other side of the door. One misunderstanding leads to another and well...


"Mahavir, I would like to build a Lego castle. I need your assistance." The petite and small Mira Alayziah said as she pointed to a large box of Legos in the room. Her voice was gentle, cute and everything one might expect from a girl with a body her size.

The man who stood about one foot taller than her gave a slightly confused look. "And why does it have to be me? Why don't you ask one of your teammates to assist you with this task?" Crossing his arms slightly he looked down to her. He just so happened to have been passing by her room to go outside to train when Mira had spotted him in the hallway.

Mira then crossed her arms back and said," They are off doing other things right now. So I believe it is your duty to assist a woman in need."

" _A woman?"_ Mahavir thought to himself as he then glanced up and down the five foot one inch statured child before him. He supposed maybe it wasn't accurate to call her a child. After all, the academy wouldn't have let an actual child into the academy though there were quite a few characters at this school that definitely fit the bill for being children. Sighing slightly he decided that it would be an interesting exercise to build a Lego castle. The first thing though was," What are Legos?" Mahavir asked. Looking over the box he definitely identified them to be small building blocks. Given her description of the task it would seeming piecing these objects together would result in a much larger object. The objective in this case was a Lego castle if he recalled correctly.

Mira's eyes lit up and she smiled happily," Oh yes. Legos are these little plastic pieces. There are different sizes and colors that fit in different orientations." Opening up the box she then pulled out the direction sheet," There are about…..a few hundred pieces to the castle, but I definitely think we should be able to do this in a few hours." "A few hours? Such a trivial task with these tiny pieces meant for children certainly couldn't take up so much time. With my assistance I am certain this project will take us no more than an hour." Mahavir then sat on the ground cross-legged and took the instruction sheet that had come with the box of Legos. Scratching his chin in deep thought he nodded his head a few times," Mhm. Mhm. I understand. Yes…..yes. So it would seem the best way to approach this would be to first separate the pieces in the box by color and then to separate those pieces by functionality. After we separate them by functionality we can break them off into small groups by size. I believe this process will decrease the time it takes for us to find things later."

"Aye aye!" Mira cheered happily.

Time passed. Mahavir had certainly underestimated the difficulty of sorting out all the pieces in the box. It took them about forty-five minutes to lay all the pieces within arms' reach of themselves on the floor with enough space in front of them to build and not having to do too much moving around which could risk the pieces shifting and landing in other piles.

Taking a deep breath Mahavir then nodded," Yes….I do believe…we have saved ourselves a lot of time with this method. Now what is left for us to do is build it. You should take section A. This is the base of the castle and I will work on sections C and D which are the towers of the castle. We will then come together for section B to work on the in between. Do you think this is a viable strategy to conquer this task?" he asked curiously.

The girl hummed slightly and put a finger to her mouth looking extremely intent at the task before them. "I do believe we have gone about this in the best way that we can. Let us do our best." She said cheerfully.

And so they began.

On the other side of Mira's door life continued as normal and time passed. After yet another hour passed Mahavir and Mira were reaching the construction portion of putting all the sections they had divided up together, but things were beginning to get a bit heated.

"Be careful! If you break the towers we'll lose about half of the work!" Mahavir shouted as Mira was working to connect the towers to the B section.

On the other side of the door Hinten happened to be walking by slowly and suddenly heard," DON'T GIVE UP!" Blinking slightly confused Hinten stopped right in front of the closed door and looked. Looking to the name plate he muttered to himself," Isn't….this….Mira's room? Wasn't that…Vir…?" Just as Hinten shook his head assuming he was just delusional another shout came from the room.

"Ahhhh, Mahavir you didn't push it in far enough!"

" _That voice was definitely Mira's."_ Hinten said to himself and then slowly moved over closer to the door.

"Mira. Just stay calm. In positions like these we just have to be gentle. Give it time. We've come this far. There's no way we can turn back now." Mahavir's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Mmmm I am certain it won't fit."

"Try pushing it in, inch by inch…"

"I can't. It'll get stuck…."

Hinten then texted Malik: _So what would you do if I told you Mahavir was getting it in with Mira?_

Malik replied: _I'd tell you that you're drunk Hinten. Go home._

Hinten: Then you tell me what this means.

Hinten then brought up the recorder on his phone and placed it gently up against the door. There was silence for a while but then there was a scream.

"IT BROKE! AHHHHH NO! AHHHH!" Mira screamed.

Mahavir's voice then rang through," Calm down! We can do this together! Just move them like this and I'll move like this."

Stopping the recording and then sending the recording to Malik he waited for a few seconds and then –

Malik: _I'll be right there._

Malik didn't come alone. Jack was with him. "What is going on?" Jack asked softly as they arrived on the scene. Hinten put his fingers to his lips to tell them to hush and then pointed to the room.

They all listened in only to then hear.

"It is over. We can't do this…" Mira said. She looked to the two tower pieces that had broken and the base pieces that had been split a part.

Mahavir sighed and then looked over the mess they had made," We made a mess….we're never going to be able to clean up."

In the hallway Valkyrie suddenly came across the three boys standing by Mira's door.

"What in the hell are you guys doing by Mira's door? You better not be up to something stupid." Val muttered looking less then interested in whatever they were scheming. Malik turned around and shushed Val and made the motion for her to listen.

Mira's voice soon rang through," We can't give up. We have to try again."

Mahavir nodded," Yes. I'll push in harder. You give it your all. We won't stop until morning if we have to."

Smiling brightly Mira replied," You're really big. I never imagined you'd be careful enough to do this."

Hinten covered his mouth trying to not laugh as Val's face remained deadpan.

" _What on earth is going on in there?"_ Val wondered only to then try to knock on the door but both Jack and Hinten held her back. "Not on your life are you butting into this." They whispered.

The interesting dialogue continued.

"Don't move it like that! You're breaking it again!" Mira shouted.

"I have to or it won't fit. Just hold onto my bottom. Then it'll work." Mahavir replied.

A soft whine could be heard that could have only been Mira," I don't like this. I'm scared."

"Believe in me Mira. We can do this. We've put in two much time to quit now." Mahavir said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh Mahavir…" Mira whispered.

"Mira…hang in there. This is your dream right?"

"Mhm…I wouldn't want to have done this with anyone but you, Mahavir."

"The last push. Together okay?"

Suddenly Rin appeared down the hallway noticing the crowd and yelled," WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

By this point even Seda and Arianell had joined the crowd. There were some flushed faces among the students all hanging out around Mira's door. The sound of Rin yelling causing Mahavir to get up and open the door which caused Jack who was leaning against the door to stumble in.

"Ouch. Ouch…ouch..." Jack grumbled as he then looked into the room along with all of the others.

Mira looked exhausted on the floor beside the now completed Lego castle.

Mira glanced over from her spot on the ground and blinked," What is everyone doing outside of my room?"


End file.
